A Journey with Suigetsu
by sokka
Summary: Just a slightly different version of when the Taka team go to interrogate Kumogakure shinobi about the whereabouts of the Hachibi. It's in the point of view of Suigetsu.


**This originally was going to be a parody of Mulan but after writing an alternate version of when Taka go to capture Killer B, I sort of got stuck and just decided to stick with the capture of Killer B. So this is now like a pov of Suigetsu and the Taka team before they go to capture Killer B. I might attempt to write it again but for now, I'll just stick with this. This is based off the Naruto manga chapters 408 to 411 and Naruto Shippūden episodes 142 and 143.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or Mulan. If I did own Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be so angsty and would be back in Konoha with Team 7.**

Arms stretched, mouth beginning to yawn. The gentle breeze whispers, the sun glowing in the sky and voices echoing from below. This was what a Kumogakure jōnin experienced as he patrolled the tallest structure of their village, where the mighty Lord Raikage's office was located.

While patrolling the top of the building, an unfamiliar and large hawk swoops down, removing the jōnin's forehead protector leaving a cut on the jōnin's brow. He reached for the cut to stop it from bleeding, staring at the hawk which lands on the top of the building and lets out a large cry. Without any warning, a kunai with a lit explosive tag comes over the side of the cliffs of the structure. The jōnin wipes as much of the blood from his wound and walks over to the hedge and looks down to see many kunai coming towards him.

Covering his face from any damage, the jōnin turns his head towards where the closest Kumogakure shinobi is patrolling. "We're under attack! Tell the Raikage!" the jōnin begins to yell, preparing for whoever will reach the top of the mountainous structure. Explosions cut off the jōnin's warning, leaving him to defend the top of the structure by himself.

A few moments pass and no one or anything appears before the jōnin and decides to run to the other side of the structure. While running around with the hedges' branches scratching his arms, an unfamiliar face appears. It was Suigetsu Hōzuki. With his Kubikiribōchō blade, he breaks the ladder which had been the only safe way to leave the highest level of the structure without injury.

"Yaaarrrrgghh!" the jōnin yelled forcefully as he charged towards the unknown foe, with his own sword in his grasp. Suigetsu stands motionless as his opponent runs towards him, with a grin on his face. The sword inserts Suigetsu's stomach and goes right through him. His body trembles, this had never happened before and didn't know if it was a genjutsu or not. Suigetsu laughs before swinging the Kubikiribōchō sword without hesitation at the jōnin, splitting the body into two.

"That's what happens when you go up against me," Suigetsu chuckles as he swings the Kubikiribōchō sword over his shoulder that's beginning to reform from the blood of the jōnin. There is a whisper coming from the now dying jōnin. Suigetsu kneels towards the jōnin to hear what he's trying to say.

"W-Who are you?" the Kumogakure jōnin murmurs, breathing quickly. The jōnin twitched and coughed forcefully. It could take him over ten minutes to die, even if he was losing pints of blood every minute. What did the shinobi think about, dying slowly? Possibly his life flashed before his eyes, all those memories of missions which lead him to becoming a jōnin.

"Huh? You're still alive, even though you've lost everything from the stomach down?" Suigetsu asked incredulity, leaning on his own sword. He looked down on the Kumogakure shinobi with fascination. "Impressive."

Suigetsu slowly lowers his head, to be able to whisper to the dying jōnin's ear. "I'm the one who's gonna kill ya." He stands back from the dying shinobi and begins to press the edge of the Kubikiribōchō blade against the throat of the Kumogakure jōnin. Blood begins to seep from behind the blade's edge and cutting of his air, killing him instantly.

After a few moments of silence, the hawk from above cries once more. Suigetsu walks to the side of the structure and ponders. "Now, where have Sasuke and the others gone?" When he looked down, all he could see were an array of mountains with different sized structures built into them. As Suigetsu tries to search for the group, the hawk which was summoned by Sasuke flies in the direction of a mountain to the northeast of him. _That must be where they are_, Suigetsu thinks to himself and begins to go in that direction.

It wasn't difficult to follow Sasuke along with Karin and Jūgo's tracks, after observing the collapsed shinobi around Kumogakure. There didn't appear to be any physical damage towards them, unlike Suigetsu who enjoys killing his opponents, to Sasuke's disapproval. It wasn't long until he caught up with the others, who were standing on the edge of a shallow cave chatting. Karin nods in the direction of Suigetsu, acknowledging that he's arrived.

"Did you get anything?" Sasuke inquires, his back facing Suigetsu.

The shinobi stops in the midst of his track. _Oh no, I didn't ask him about the whereabouts of the damn Hachibi_, Suigetsu reflects as he tries to think of a good excuse. "He didn't have anything," Suigetsu replies, continuing to walk to the group. "He clearly was a newbie."

Sasuke nods in approval. "All the shinobi that we've come across haven't said a word-"

"Except for yelling out stuff like "The clan will never betray their comrades!"" Karin interrupts, imitating a Kumogakure shinobi they came across. Sasuke looks at Karin, clearly annoyed. "Sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighs, turning around to face Suigetsu. Looking into his eyes, Suigetsu could feel the determination pouring out of Sasuke. This was new for Suigetsu. Ever since learning the truth of his brother, Sasuke didn't particularly have anything to go towards, so capturing the Hachibi must be pretty important for him.

"We are going to continue to search for the Hachibi or Kumogakure shinobi that know his location," Sasuke explains, walking out from the entrance of the cave. "Let's head out."

Jūgo and Karin quickly jump up from their spots and follow Sasuke along with Suigetsu. Jūgo observed the environment of Kumogakure, who seemed to have relaxed, while Karin searched for any chakra from shinobis of Kumogakure. Suigetsu continues to hold onto the Kubikiribōchō sword over his shoulder, beginning to tire him out. Karin stops in her tracks, causing Jūgo to walk into her.

"Oh, sorr-" Jūgo begins to apologise as he takes a few steps to the left.

Karin raises one of her hands to stop Jūgo from apologising any more. "There's a shinobi on the right, behind that large rock over there," Karin explained, pointing just past Suigetsu. "He's been trying to conceal his chakra from being detected."

Without hesitation, Suigetsu sprints towards the hidden jōnin, preparing to attack with the others closely behind. His heart was racing and had so many urges to attack the feeble shinobi. The location was a lot barer than the first structure he was on, which had shrubs giving it a garden vibe, whereas this seemed more like a barren desert with a metal fence and a few shrubs here and there. Suigetsu jumps down from the large rock which Karin had described, noticing a Kumogakure shinobi prepares himself for fight. To save as much time, Suigetsu punches the jōnin into the wired fence behind, which causes the Kumogakure jōnin to gasp in pain and the wire to creak from underneath the shinobi. Walking towards the shinobi, Suigetsu puts his arm through the wire and around the jōnin's neck.

"So… where's the Hachibi?" asks Suigetsu casually, as if they were old friends. Sasuke, Jūgo and Karin had jumped down from the rocks now, just a few paces from where Suigetsu was with the jōnin.

"D-Don't underestimate our clan! I'm not gonna spill anything to the likes of you!" the Kumogakure jōnin gasps as Suigetsu tightens his grip around the shinobi's neck. "The Yotsuki clan will never betray their comrades! That'd be-"

"A frightened mind… will crack," Sasuke spoke, walking towards the jōnin and Suigetsu. Suigetsu's gaze transfers from the Kumogakure jōnin and towards Sasuke. Sasuke uses his Mangekyō Sharingan on the shinobi, causing him to gasp in shock.

"Suigetsu, you can back off now," Karin calls out from behind Sasuke. "Sasuke used his genjustu."

"And here I was just about to get started…" Suigetsu mutters to himself, clearly disappointed in not being able to harm the jōnin anymore. He lets go of the shinobi who drops to his knees, and walks towards the rest of the team.

"Tell me where the Hachibi is," Sasuke demands, staring intently at his victim.

"He's training…at… Unraikyō," the jōnin replies, still under the genjutsu.

"What are his characteristics?" Sasuke questions, who's still focused on the Kumogakure shinobi.

"He carries eight swords…," the jōnin answers quietly.

_Eight swords? How on earth does he hold them, _Suigetsu wondered as he listened closely, going a few steps closer to try hear the Kumogakure shinobi.

The Kumogakure jōnin continues, "And he has a tattoo of ox horns… on his left cheek."

The jōnin collapses to the ground as Sasuke closes his eyes. Suigetsu and the others all visualise of the appearance of the Hachibi. _Carries eight swords… does he actually have eight arms or something even out of his bijū form? He also has an ox horn tattoo on his left cheek… that will have to be pretty obvious unless he does have eight arms, which _clearly_ will stand out from everything else,_ Suigetsu attempting to picture the Hachibi.

Sasuke, who also reflects on the answers given, turns around and walks past the others. He must've had an idea where the Hachibi was, at this place called the 'Unraikyō', as they'd searched the majority of Kumogakure.

Unlike Karin and Jūgo who both seemed rather cheerful or calm, Suigetsu was annoyed with a scowl on his face. _For crying out loud, now his eyes are more convenient than ever. He just keeps getting tougher to deal with_, Suigetsu thought to himself as he followed Sasuke into the distance.


End file.
